


积雨云02

by dublue



Category: VIXX 植彬
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dublue/pseuds/dublue
Summary: 一个拖了四个月还非常短的更新





	积雨云02

淅淅沥沥的水声在浴室里响起的瞬间，金元植整个人脱力般地倒回床上，在心底为自己的勇气啪啪啪鼓了好一阵掌。李弘彬听完他的话后沉默了好一段时间，再开口没有拒绝也没有妥协，只是说自己要洗个澡。他当即站起来趁热打铁地想献献殷勤、讨讨欢心，然而对方的眼刀来得更快，将他定在原地，别说搞暧昧，眨眨眼都不敢。

不要得寸进尺。

金元植从中读出了这条讯息，然后目送李弘彬进了浴室。

果然还是睡着的时候可爱一点。他将照片划拉到下一张，默默感慨道。这张照片是他五点多醒来时拍的，金元植长期处于独居状态，也不喜欢在床上放娃娃一类的东西，如今身边多了个人，其实迷迷糊糊整宿都没睡熟。当他睁开眼，看见身边的李弘彬小半张脸都埋在被子里，窗外晨光透过只被放下了一层薄纱的窗帘，将他每一寸裸露的皮肤都照得通透而清澈。他忍不住把手机摸了过来，拍完后还谨慎地戳了戳对方的鼻尖。

李弘彬皱了皱眉，从被窝里伸手握住了他那只作乱的手，将它拉远了自己的脸。

金元植的心跳骤停一秒，回过神来对方眉头一展，又睡熟了。他盯着他看了足有一分多钟，然后如释重负地舒了口气，安慰自己对方不会这么快醒过来。毕竟昨晚李弘彬出席宴会喝了不少酒，又碰上他释放的大量Beta信息素，恐怕外面就是打个雷都不一定能惊扰他。

他想要把手抽出来，起身去卫生间解决一下正欲抬头的、男人早间的生理问题。但刚一动作，身边的人又像是感应到了什么，也跟着往前一抓，整只手落进他的掌心里。

李弘彬的手很小，很肉，握拳不过是小小软软的一团，他手指回扣就能包住大半。金元植心跳又骤停一秒，脑海里只剩下某些乱七八糟的画面。昨晚对方意识彻底涣散后，他因为担心，并没有继续做下去，而是退出来将对方的手搭在了他的根部，覆着它上下撸动射了出来。柔软的触感仍是记忆犹新缄默片刻，他咬牙切齿地起身，用空着的另一只手去够昨晚丢在床头柜上的那盒安全套，心里面只剩下一个想法。

靠谁知道李弘彬会不会包养他呢，就算不，再来一次也不亏了。

 

李弘彬出来后，金元植还坐在原来的位置，冲他眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。

他冷着脸从他面前走过去，拿起了被丢在桌子上的手机，看了一眼有没有什么重要消息，完了才转过头，下令道：“你也去洗个澡。”

“我不敢。”金元植摇摇头，犯怂犯得理直气壮，“我怕我进去，李总您就走了，到时候出来等着我的还指不定是什么人呢。”

“现在知道怂了？怂就给我把所有东西删掉，至少我还会让你出这个门。”李弘彬冷笑。

对方又摇了摇头：“那不行，我想这张照片和这段录音比我更想出这个门，剥夺掉它们的愿望太残忍了。”

李弘彬懒得再跟他废话下去，还有四十来分钟会议就要开始了，要是迟到指不定会被公司某些还摸不清情况的人记下一笔账。他向来是注重细节的人，也深知在暗流汹涌中一点点小错会被恶意膨胀成多可怕的产物。他的手指往旁边一挪，抓住什么就朝对方丢了过去。

金元植看着自己刚接住的车钥匙，有点转不过弯来：“李总……”

“我说了你找错人了。”逆着光，头发潮湿地贴在脸侧的男人叹了口气，“我刚回来什么都没有，又能给你什么？车停在停车场C区，先拿着吧，别觉得委屈。”

他眨眨眼，又眨眨眼，满脸不敢置信。

“傻了？这不是你想要的吗？”李弘彬见他开口想说些什么，赶忙又打断道，“叫李弘彬。再喊一声李总你就立马给我滚蛋。”

“好、好的，李弘彬、弘彬。”金元植迎着光，露出了一个明亮的笑容。而对方望着他，慢慢地垂下眼眸，“嗯”了一声。

今天看来会是个好天气。云层看上去离地面很近，自由地敞开了发卷的边角，清晰可见每一块阴影和高光。似乎只要推开窗，伸出手，就会有柔软的触感充盈整个掌心。而阳光落在窗框上，凝聚成了璀璨的一点，也在浅色的木地板上落下细细的一条光线。金元植的眼角眉梢都是纯粹的笑意，被阳光一照竟有些透明。

让人忍不住想拉住他，让他不要走。

 

等李弘彬出了酒店，已经是十分钟后了。金元植还是担心他走掉翻脸不认人，他抓抓头发，自暴自弃地走过去轻吻了一下他的嘴角，趁着对方这次发蒙一把把他推进了浴室，然后用最快的速度整理好了穿戴，终于成功逃了出来。

一辆有点眼熟的车停在门口便不远的位置，穿着警服的男人看见他，冲他摆了摆手。

要是这辆揽胜极光换成警车，那就真是做生意的人一辈子最怕的一幕了。李弘彬瞥了一眼，倒是信步走了过去——不仅是走了过去，还率先拉开车门，坐到了副驾驶上，从半开的车窗露出半张脸加一双黑眼睛，道：“麻烦哥快一点了，我要迟到了。”

“你小子，请求人的时候要礼貌一点，你还是搞公关的诶。”车学沇——这辆车的主人，现任市交警大队大队长，外加李弘彬心目中最爱唠叨第一人选，边嘴里抱怨着，边利落地回到座位上发动了汽车。

揽胜极光往左弯了个弯，驶下长坡，悄无声息地融入到了路上的车流里。

车辆和高楼在李弘彬的眼前掠过，他手肘撑着车窗，漫不经心地发了个呆。他忙的时候总是会经常发呆，因为这是唯一的休息方式。车学沇仗着土生土长本地人和在交警队里工作的优势，准确地避开了几段严重堵车路段，将车转进了旁边的公路上。他抽空回过头看他一眼，将他眼底的疲倦看得一清二楚，声音低下去半分：

“你电话里没说清楚，你和……呃，金元植，怎么回事？”

“他爬了我的床，然后我答应包养他。”李弘彬头也不回道。

他说得平淡，像是忘记了今早刚醒来那个慌到语无伦次的人是谁。车学沇愣了一下，少见地喊了他的全名：“李弘彬你认真的吗？”

“认真的。不然我干嘛要把车送他。”说到这个，他的脸上不由浮现出气恼的情绪，一巴掌拍在座椅上，“我犯得着今天上个班还要请你顺我一程吗？”

“你那几套房子呢？”

“出国前交给我姐管着了，没来得及接手，也还没买新的。总不能把我公寓钥匙给他吧？”

“你支票呢？”

“我昨晚是来应酬混脸熟的，又不是谈生意，谁会整天把支票揣在身上啊？”

“你银行卡呢？”

“学沇哥你疯了吧，他拿着我卡去银行，明天全市都得知道我包养了个明星。”

“那好像你只能送车了。你送的是你的哪辆车啊？”

“你上次见到的那辆奔驰。”

“那还行，不算太高调。”

车学沇说完后，车内只剩下尴尬的沉默。李弘彬揉了揉额角，想再说点什么，但最终不知道是无奈，还是被气到了，只重重地叹口气，道：“送都送了，还能怎样呢。哥麻烦你还是开快点吧。”

“你怎么变得和催命鬼似的，没听过开车多一分小心，家人多一份安心？”开车的人手刀砍了他脖子一下，而后车打过一个弯，稳稳地停了下来，“到了，别催了。”

李弘彬匆匆忙忙答应了声，推开车门就想钻出去，但还没踏到地面，又被车学沇一把抓住了。对方的神色比他想象中的要认真，上一次看到他这副表情，还是自己大三时不小心把对方做了一半的香薰蜡烛摔到了地板上。然后车学沇也是这么一把拉住他，给他来了顿社会人的毒打。

他被看得发毛，咽了口口水：“怎么了，学沇哥？”

“弘彬，哥知道很多事你都有自己的考量，也不方便多说什么……”车学沇一字一句将字音吐得非常清晰，清晰到了甚至让人觉得这是什么电视节目的社会采访，“但有些话，我还是想再叮嘱你两句。”

“……您说。”

“你别忘了你上星期说过，这星期来我家吃饭的，今天星期四了。”

“砰。”

半句话刚说出口，李弘彬便以迅雷不急掩耳的速度把手一下抽了出来，跳下车将车门一关，头也不回地冲进写字楼里。

对不起是他一时忘了，上上次见到他那副表情，是大一时他刚入学，不知怎么招到了新传院那位大三的院花，被对方在三天之内“偶遇”无数次，平白无故找了一身仇恨值，只好躲到车学沇在读的研究院里。对方边给他倒水，边谆谆教导渣男的数十种死法；上上上次见到，是他高三时，被考卷和模拟考折磨到发疯，忘了给这哥准备生日礼物，结果对方双手捂心跟他说了十分钟自己是多么伤心；再上上上上次，还是他高三，他说了一句对方做的海苔卷味道有点奇怪，结果被摁在椅子上听了好一阵子车学沇健康食谱科普……

上升的电梯停在十六楼，门打开时，一身制服的女人已经抱着文件夹等在外面。李弘彬一走出来，她便自觉地跟了上去。

“李总，会议还有十二分钟开始。各部门经理基本都到会议室了，”她说话的声音还是温柔，但高跟鞋“嗒嗒嗒”的响动已然拉开了快节奏一天的序幕，“人事部徐经理前两天因病请假了，过来的是林副经理。这里是您吩咐准备的资料，包括今早新数据的整理。”

李弘彬接过来，打开瞥了几眼，再合上时眼里尽数是一片墨黑。他走进会议室，伴随着里面起此彼伏的问候声，身影完完全全消失在门后。

 

谁也不会知道，他身上的秘密又多了一个。

TBC-


End file.
